


Perks

by orphan_account



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Interracial Relationship, POV Female Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillow talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks

'You, Mama,' murmurs Velma sleepily, 'have class. You're a businesswoman, Mama.'

Mama draws lazy circles on Velma's shoulder, watching the mirror across the room, and Velma's long white shape stretched across her own naked body. She smiles to notice again how Velma likes to use her nickname in these moments, over and over again.

'A girl knows what she's gonna get with you, Mama.'

'Shh.'

'Mama, she ain't gonna know what hit her.'

'That's right, baby. You'll show her.'

The radio plays a slow tune, and Velma nods off, her hand still resting on Mama's breast.

It's a good job.


End file.
